


Total Eclipse

by knaps_docx



Category: Free!
Genre: Last Judgment, M/M, RinHaru Week 2018, Sun and Moon Deities, day 7: future, ethereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: He is my moon and I am his sun.Nothing more, nothing less.





	Total Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RinHaru Week everyone! For Day 7: Future.  
> I wasn't really sure where this went in the whole scheme of things, so here we are on the last day. AKA: I'm late as always. ^^;

He is my moon and I am his sun. 

Nothing more, nothing less.

 

The first time we met, at the early age of light, a mix of emotions fell upon us both. The sky can be a very lonely place, but suddenly knowing there was someone new up there only allowed me to burn brighter. The stars make good company, but they shine brightly within the shadows. My brilliant rays distort and mask them without protection leaving me with nothing but my own light of guidance. How wonderful it must be to orbit, to have something to gravitate around. Being the center of the universe, having others look to me for stability and solidity, is something I can only describe as a heavenly. But, as I had said earlier, it’s incredibly lonesome.

When our paths crossed again on the second day, I asked him his name. I knew the planets but they didn’t particularly like speaking to me. As a hierarchy went, I was at the top. They felt they couldn’t connect with me. My brilliant flames shone too bright. They thought they were beneath me, though I would never feel that way towards them. Earth was a new planet, created by particles of me, but only formed a few hours ago, and so then was the moon.

“Haruka Nanase,” was all he said as we met at sunset. As the Earth’s shadow shifted while he orbited away, I saw a glimpse of the stars that evening. I only hoped this would be another continuation as the night turned into day once more. My curiosity burned intensely.

Being the sun deity required my constant attention, but I found it hard to focus when something could be awaiting my arrival in a few short hours. I wanted to learn more about him. My very existence helped light and heat the miniature worlds around me. Other moons existed too, orbiting around their own designated planets, but this one seemed different. Something hid in those blue eyes that peaked my interest. By sunrise, he was looking for me. My heart was on fire. Who was this Haruka? I needed to know more.

After introducing myself as Rin Matsuoka, I politely asked what his reign commanded of him. “What sort of powers do you possess?”

“I am the deity of the moon. I control the tides, I guide those who have wondered into the shadows and become lost. Without me, the Earth would be adrift.”

“Earth, huh?” I asked, curious as to what the conversations the planet had with the Haruka. Planets could be unruly if not kept in check. Where I believe most situations request my supervision, sometimes require my authority. Nine times out of ten, the moons would be lost to me because of the conversations they would have with their orbit planet while in the shadows. The shadows could be a dangerous place. But, the supremacy planet was left in control of their orbiting bodies of mass. It was not my place to step into their relationships. At least not normally.

Our conversations were always cut short. Sunrise and sunset were very small blips in the entire scheme of time. It was nice to get to know him during those periods, but as time continued on, things began to change.

Earth became an unruly planet. She was stubborn and thought she could control the stars. Each day the moon was in my shadow, she complained to Haruka about how I wasn’t governing up to her standard. Things should be different, she had told Haruka, that her way of thinking should be what ruled the universe. As the hierarchy sat currently, there were gaping holes, issues that would ultimately fail our solar system. Some of the other planets began listening, but they never approached me.

However you looked at it, Earth was always in the way. She was stubborn and complained more than most. During our time together, Haruka would tell me what she spilled to him during our time away. Most of our conversations revolved around her. Exactly as she wanted it, I was certain. But what caused the most grief was how she always seemed to be the only mass standing between Haruka and I. How simple it would be to finally touch his beautiful, gleaming face, to see his smile up close, to feel his cool breath against my skin. And there she sat, quietly, as we enjoyed our short time together. Always present, always listening.

Nothing more, nothing less.

The day I gifted her humans was the only day she thanked me. Earth now had a purpose, and that purpose was to house living things, to nurture them, to enlighten them, to challenge them. Her fixation on us turned to the tiny living beings walking upon her surface. That sunset, Haruka thanked me too. He was happy to see her overjoyed with the gift but was happy to see that I cared enough to appease her outbreaking behaviors. At least Haruka knew the influence she held within the neighboring planets, and how devastatingly she changed their opinions of the universe under my command. I now had a precarious situation in proximation. To satisfy all the planets, or allow her to alter their perception once more?

Only time would tell.

On our very first solar eclipse, Haru brushed his hand against my cheek to push some of my wild hair from my face. The cool touch doused the heat emanating from my core. In all my years, I never felt anything like it. I leaned in to return the favor, our lips joining as one. What greeted us was heaven. As if the planets aligned and everything was right in the universe. I never wanted this moment to end. My possessive fire wanted to consume him, and everything he touched calmed the desires. The mixture of opposites was what drove us together. I wanted him forever, and through his actions, Haruka made it seem like he wanted to be mine forever too. As equals, we could rule this universe.

But Haruka didn’t belong to me. And Earth was a very jealous planet.

When the solar eclipse ended, she made sure a lunar eclipse followed. She masked my light from him, blocking me out completely. And during that time, I couldn’t reach him. The eclipse grew to be something the people I gifted her worshiped. They, too young and underdeveloped, didn’t understand the mechanics of the universe and began thinking Earth held all of the power. That she was the center of everything. It only enraged my soul.

Unrest and disaster could only come of this. And when Haruka and I met at sunset following her lunar eclipse, he housed a look of regret. Without saying anything, he continued his orbit away from my blinding rays and hid himself behind Earth’s shadow again.

“He’s my moon. Get your own if you want one so bad,” Earth spat at me after he was away from my guiding light.

“This universe is under my command. I can simply take you out as effortlessly I have created you,” I starkly replied. She spat her tongue at me as if I didn’t gift her the humans, as if I didn’t let her keep Haruka, as if I had done nothing for her sake. It was hard to keep a level head. No planet had ever given me so much trouble. As reigning deity, I controlled the anger. For now, at least, while she passively ended each confrontation.

By sunrise, Haruka apologized. He felt distant and awkward. I wondered what had been said between them during the lunar eclipse the day before. I would need to probe him for more answers, but I had to keep my distance all the same. If Earth decided to fight back, I had to be prepared. Out of the remaining planets under my command, who would defy me alongside her? How many loyalties have I been losing to this meaningless fight? This so-called _pinning_ with Haruka? I could hear their whispers behind my back. Where could they hide within my reigning light? But, perhaps, this issue was something I needed to look inward to find the solution.

Was it too much to ask to want one closely orbiting mass? To want one connection in the lonely sky? One that can be by my side, one that isn’t afraid of my governing inferno? Someone to understand, to feel, to connect with? Was I asking too much? Was I being too docile toward the matter?

Or was I being selfish like Earth?

“I’m sorry, my sovereign deity, Matsuoka Rin.” Haruka apologized at sunrise. He curled his body in half to bow in the presence of the ruler of their universe. Too polite. Too forced. Something was entirely wrong. “Please don’t take my ill actions into account. I did not mean to put a front between us.”

“As you are now?” I asked recoiling. The universe was designed for one deity at the head. Why did I ever think there could be someone else who could avoid the biased opinions of others? Earth was overstepping her bounds again but going through Haruka to do so. As I averted my glance away from him and toward the other planets who’s light I selflessly gave to them, their ears and attention drawn our way. They shifted their attention away. Out of shame? Out of hatred? Out of pity?

“As you so wish, Haruka, deity of the waters and oceans of Earth. I shall accept your apology. I ask nothing in return, but my own forgiveness. I had believed you were someone who’s mind could not be tainted by the likes of someone with lesser values, who wishes destruction at her wake. If you choose your orbit planet over the one who gives you light to brighten the path of her humans at night, to give day to the forgotten darkness, then so be it.”

His face now echoed regret. There was more he had to say, but I couldn’t bear to analyze further. One second more and I would lose my spirit. Loneliness, however dreadful in its own right, was better than heartbreak. To know love was a dangerous game. To have tasted it, however brief, only for it to be removed forever…

Was I one to be thankful of our time, or angry that I was tempted at all?

I felt his cooling grip brush my arm. I paused, afraid to turn, afraid to continue down this path of destruction, afraid to see him cry.

“I do not wish to anger you. I only wish for us to be together.” Haruka paused before continuing under his breath. Forever in fear of Earth’s tight grasp. “The Earth is conniving, deceiving me in ways I never thought possible. She’s tainted the humans to her liking. Earth as we know it will be doomed.”

“You still have feelings for your orbit planet,” I stated. This was not a question, and it would not be treated as such. I expected nothing more or less of the moon deity. Someone who I thought had my trust, and in return, held his trust close to my heart.

“As I revolve around her, I have no choice but to obey her authority. Just as she revolves around you, she should respect yours.”

I pondered the thought for some time. Watching, observing, always aware. Haruka’s words were echoing true, and that alone spoke volumes. The humans inhabiting Earth’s surface were slowly egging on their own destruction. Something would need to be done. But what? And when?

A few millennia later, my decision was made. I watched the humans I gifted her turn wild, rampant, and unforgiving due to her leadership. They began to destroy Earth from the surface, and as her crust died by their hands, she began to retaliate. The day she lashed out at her moon was the day I decided it was time.

This universe had gotten old over the years. Earth as planet was still very young. I couldn’t give her the proper upbringing by my lack of time. But things were personal now. The other planets began to react to her cries. Some out of pity, but most out of anger for my gift. My gift that slowly killed her. Little did they know that Earth became her own demise. By altering the human’s perception and ideals, they distorted into an unfamiliar race, angry, smart, and resourceful.

But the other planets did not know this. And as they began orbiting out of rank, I unleashed hell upon them all. Stars turned supernova in my behalf. Planets were sucked into their after effects never to be seen again. Earth gone, like a whisper in the wind. But I, as the largest star of the universe, the sun deity, ultimately chose the path of the universe, its future, its destiny, and eventually its completion. All obeyed my command, and although I hated unleashing my wrath upon them all, it truly became a mercy kill, pulling in the ones I cared about the most to perhaps start again in another time, in another place.

Haruka grabbed my hand as I burned brightly. The planets’ disobedient will was no match for my gravity. As my power expanded, they were pushed away. However, as all things that expand, they too contract. Once I reached the boundaries of the universe, I pulled everything in. The remaining stars, planets, and adrift particles entered into my domain, all of existence within my universe, put in their place until the time came to begin again.

Haruka was the last to enter. As he stepped forward with his own free will, I halted him.

“Stay here, by my side.”

His eyes widened with the proposal.

“As things display black and white, the universe should remain the same. Darkening shadows and beams of light. Opposites as Yin and Yang. Morning and night. My moon. Your sun.”

Haruka took my hand attempting to absorb the information.

“I’m asking you to rule the stars with me, Haruka. As one.”

A smile, brighter than any astrological being, lit his face like a thousand blazing suns. His lips met mine just as my remaining light dimmed into nothingness. Until it was time to begin anew, Haruka would remain at my side. My forever opposite. My forever equal.

 

He is my moon and I am his sun.

Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
